Faraway, So Close
by Patricia Emy
Summary: Os pensamentos de Mulder após os eventos de "Trust No 1"


Título: Faraway, So Close  
Autor(a): Patricia Emy  
E-mail: patricia_emy@yahoo.com  
Classificação: Post-Episode, Vignette, Angst, Mulder POV  
Spoilers: Existence, Trust No 1  
Disclaimer: Fox Mulder, Dana Scully e John Doggett pertencem a Chris Carter,   
1013 Productions e a 20th Century Fox. Não há intenção de desrespeitar quaisquer   
leis de direitos autorais.  
  
Nota: Esta fic foi inspirada pela história contada pela Kes em sua fic "Tão   
simples e tão complicado", que teve sua continuação, "Tão longe, tão perto",   
escrita pela Mônica Almeida.   
  
  
  
Faraway, So Close  
  
  
Local desconhecido  
Janeiro de 2002  
  
Há apenas algumas horas, eu vi o seu rosto.  
  
Pude ouvir sua voz, chamando o meu nome. Eu queria tanto poder voltar. Mas  
eu não pude. Há tantas coisas em jogo, muito mais a perder. Ainda que, por  
um momento, tudo o que importava era vê-la novamente.  
  
  
"Todo o sacrifício, o sangue derramado... você dedicou quase uma década de  
sua vida. Onde diabos isso tudo vai terminar?"  
  
"Eu não sei. Talvez não termine."  
  
  
As palavras de Doggett vieram à minha memória. À esta altura, qualquer um se  
perguntaria se tudo aquilo teria valido a pena.  
  
Foram quase dez anos, e tudo o que me resta são momentos. Momentos que  
revivo em minha memória, tudo com o qual me permito sonhar.  
  
É como se pudesse sentir novamente o seu perfume, experimentar o calor de  
sua pele contra a minha, o roçar de seus cabelos por entre meus dedos, o  
toque de seus lábios, o som de sua voz, a expressão terna em seu rosto  
enquanto você dorme ao meu lado.  
  
Agarro-me a eles como agarro-me à minha sanidade.  
  
Não quero desistir agora. Não agora, tendo de volta uma razão pela qual  
lutar.  
  
Tenho você. Tenho um filho que precisa de um pai.  
  
Estranho pensar que às vezes tomamos consciência dos fatos por meio de  
coisas às quais não damos tanta importância.  
  
Coisas simples, como um filme antigo, uma pizza e algumas cervejas numa  
sexta à noite.  
  
E percebo que posso até me acostumar com a idéia. Como se eu pudesse me  
permitir sonhar em ter uma vida normal, dividi-la com alguém. Viver um dia  
de cada vez.  
  
Sei que são apenas sonhos. Outros diriam, numa visão menos romântica, que  
tudo não passa de estresse, ou solidão.  
  
Não acredito nisso. Jamais acreditei.  
  
Se chegamos até aqui, é porque existe algo mais.  
  
Hoje pergunto a mim mesmo por que não percebi antes, por que não a vi como a  
vejo agora. Tanto tempo perdido. Tanto tempo desperdiçado porque estávamos  
com medo. Medo do que sentíamos, de nós mesmos. Eu acredito que fizemos a  
escolha certa, o que quer que tenha acontecido ao longo do caminho, o que  
quer que tenha nos trazido até aqui, ao ponto além da amizade e da  
cumplicidade que já existia entre nós. Se isso não existisse, talvez ainda  
não tivéssemos dado este passo.  
  
Peguei a sua mão, entendida em um convite silencioso, disposto a ir para  
onde quer que você me levasse.  
  
"Fica", seus olhos me diziam.  
  
Nada mais importava.  
  
Tão longe, tão perto.  
  
A canção no rádio não poderia ser mais apropriada, pensei.  
  
Os acordes daquela música eram a única coisa que quebrava o silêncio naquele  
quarto de motel, à beira de uma estrada empoeirada que cortava um lugar que  
não constava no mapa.  
  
Meus olhos percorreram a tela do laptop antes que o clique do mouse mandasse  
o e-mail rumo à sua caixa postal.  
  
O que temíamos eram as possibilidades.  
  
A verdade?  
  
Nós já sabíamos.  
  
  
  
F I M  
  
  
--------  
  
  
Stay (Faraway, So Close)  
Performed by: U2  
Album: Zooropa  
  
Green light, Seven Eleven  
You stop in for a pack of cigarettes  
You don't smoke, don't even want to  
Hey now - check your change  
  
Dressed up like a car crash  
The wheels are turning by you're upside down  
You say when he hits you, you don't mind  
Because when he hurts you, you feel alive  
Oh no  
Is that what it was?  
  
Red light, grey morning  
You stumble out of a hole in the ground  
A vampire or a victim  
It depends on who's around  
You used to stay in to what the adverts  
You could lip synch to the talk shows  
  
And if you look, you look through me  
And when you talk, you talk at me  
And when I touch you, you don't feel a thing  
  
If I could stay  
Then the night would give you up  
Stay, and the day would keep its trust  
Stay, and the night would be enough  
Faraway, so close  
Up with the static and the radio  
With satellite and television  
You can go anywhere  
Miami,  
New Orleans,  
London, Belfast and Berlin  
And if you listen, I can't call  
And if you jump, you just might fall  
And if you shout, I'll only hear you  
  
If I could stay  
Then the night would give you up  
Stay, and the day would keep its trust  
Stay, with the demons that you drowned  
Stay with the spirit that I've found  
Stay and the night would be enough  
  
Three o'clock in the morning  
It's quiet and there's no one around  
Just the bang and the clatter  
As an angel runs to the ground  
Just the bang and the clatter  
As an angel hits the ground 


End file.
